Ruby Revelations
by fluffmania207
Summary: Jane gets punched, and Lisbon realises what she's being hiding for so long. Jisbon fluff one-shot.


Ruby Revelations

**A/N: So, I decided to write this one-shot on the spur of the moment. Enjoy.**

Teresa Lisbon sat at her desk, filling in forms. Her impossible consultant, Patrick Jane, had been up to his old tricks, and had managed to make not one, but two high power people angry. Well, that could really be expected after he accused the men of sleeping with each others' wives. One of the men had gone so far as to throw a punch, and now Jane was lying prone on his brown leather couch, nursing a black eye. Lisbon stopped her work and gazed through the window at the man on the couch. He had his eyes closed, and Lisbon could have almost believed that he was asleep.

She sighed, and continued filling out her copious paperwork. The sound of her door opening a little while later caused her to look up in surprise, and Jane appeared with a cup of coffee in his hand. "It's late, Lisbon," he said gently, handing her the coffee. "You should go home."

Lisbon smiled at him before sipping her coffee. "I have to finish the paperwork that you caused after that stunt you pulled today."

Jane grinned, then winced as the movement pulled against his eye. "It caught us the killer."

Lisbon shook her head in amusement. "If I had a dollar for every time you got yourself injured just by opening your mouth, I could retire by now."

Jane shrugged and sat down on Lisbon's red sofa. He rested his head against the back and closed his eyes. Lisbon sat watching him, almost captivated by the way the dim light reflected off of his dark blonde curls. She shook her head and tried to get back to her work when Jane's voice stopped her. "Lisbon," he mumbled. "I know you're staring."

Lisbon sighed and stood up, her paperwork forgotten.

XxxxxxX

Jane smiled as Lisbon joined him on the sofa. He knew that Lisbon had been worried about him after he had dropped to the floor clutching his eye. She had been the first one to his side, and had even rebuked the man who threw the punch. He knew that Lisbon would be taking the flak for his action, and he felt sorry for her. It wasn't easy dealing with angry people in power, especially if you didn't even do anything to begin with.

A gentle caress against the edge of his bruise caused his uninjured, cobalt eye to snap open. Lisbon's hand snapped back abruptly, and she blushed. "I'm so sorry, Jane," she said, flustered.

She attempted to stand up, but Jane grabbed her hand. He pressed her cool fingers gently against his bruise. "Don't go," he whispered, pulling her back with his other hand.

She shaped her hand to his face and leant back against the sofa next to him. "Jane," said Lisbon, trying to carefully pull her hand away. "We can do this…"

Jane leant in closer to her and slid his hand up into her ebony hair. "Do what, Teresa?" he asked, his voice low and sultry.

He pulled her closer, but she resisted him. "Jane, Patrick, we can't…"

Her words were cut off when Jane leant in and pressed his lips gently to hers. The kiss was chaste and tender, and Lisbon's emerald eyes automatically closed. Jane pulled away, but Lisbon closed the gap again and slid her hands up into his hair. This kiss was more passionate, and Jane wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss continued until Lisbon accidentally brushed her fingers against his bruise, causing Jane to grunt and jerk away.

Lisbon sat back, her face flushed, her hair in disarray and her lips swollen. "I'm sorry, Patrick," she gasped, rising unsteadily to her feet.

Jane stared at her as she gathered her belongings off of her desk. His breathing slowed as he tried to process what had just happened. Lisbon held the door for him, mildly surprised at his slightly unsteady walk. They entered the elevator together, but said nothing in the charged silence between them. They parted company in the parking lot with little more than a mumbled goodbye. Lisbon drove home, her thoughts in turmoil. Jane headed back to his motel room, the memory of Lisbon's kiss strong in his mind. Sleep would elude him – generally nothing new on his part – but for a different reason to what he was used to.

XxxxxxX

Lisbon sighed and rubbed her eyes. Three coffee cups littered her desk as she fought against her sleepless night. Jane entered the office, shutting the door behind him. "How you holding up?" he asked gently, gesturing to the empty cups.

Lisbon nodded. "I'm trying."

Jane smiled his blinding smile, and Lisbon's thoughts momentarily scattered. Jane watched her eyes glaze over, and took the opportunity to circle her desk and pull her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. "I know you didn't sleep last night, Teresa," he whispered into her hair.

Lisbon inhaled his spicy aftershave, and pulled him closer. "I couldn't stop thinking about what happened, Patrick. It kept me up."

Jane sighed. "I love you, Teresa. I have for a while, but couldn't admit it."

Lisbon stiffened at his words. After a moment, the realisation she had come to some time during the night resurfaced through the fog caused by a lack of sleep and Jane's aftershave. "I love you too, Patrick," she whispered against his chest.

It was Jane's turn to be shocked. 'Did she just say…?" his thoughts trailed off as Lisbon stretched up and pressed her lips to his.

The blinds were open, and an agent walking past glanced into the room and dropped the box of files she was carrying. The noise drew the attention of most of the people in the immediate vicinity, and people began to cheer. Lisbon pulled away at the noise and blushed at the large amount of money changing hands. Jane just grinned and planted a courtesy kiss on her lips – the showman within him ever present – to the tune of more applause. Lisbon knew that the turn of events would change her relationship with Jane, but in the best way possible.

**A/N2: I hope you enjoyed this little bit of fluff. Please review. Until next time,  
S.**


End file.
